


Hot as steam (thorin x Thranduil with a bit of Legolas sass)

by captaintranduiloki



Series: Middle Earth's dirty little secrets [2]
Category: Tolkien - Fandom, elves - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hobbit, Legolas - Freeform, Multi, Rough Sex, Sass, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thranduil - Freeform, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki





	Hot as steam (thorin x Thranduil with a bit of Legolas sass)

_Everything written like this is in elvish language_

"i don't get it Thranduil" Thorin said after he entered the elf's bathing halls and started undressing

"suddenly Kili won't stop talking about your boy. He's always been fond of elves, but this new found love for your son! No offends of course, but it's a bit too much" 

 

"well, what should i say. He has my charms" Thranduil laughed knowing that he knows more than the dwarf king who was about to enter the same bath as him. He promised his son not to tell anyone but what was it.

Thranduil's bathing halls were enormous and way too big for just him and his son. There were two baths with steaming hot water, one with icy cold water, a sauna and two showers.

 

"Charms!? Have you forgotten that he said it would be his pleasure to kill me and my company" Thorin said tempered. How could Thranduil find that funny.

 

"oh please. Like you have always been nice to everyone. He is just a young man trying to prove himself worthy of his tittle" Thranduil said before threw his head back to make sure his hair was completely wet. When his ears were underwater and he had his eyes closed enjoying the heat of the water he heard Thorin say something but could not hear what it was that he said. So as soon as he came back up he asked 

"excuse me, what were you saying again?" 

 

"I was telling you about how Fili told me that his brother liked your captain of the Mirkwood Elven Guard but i can't notice any of that, all he does is talk about your son. Have you noticed what a good archer Legolas is? And his skills with those knifes. Amazing! Or have you noticed he smells like roses? That's how it goes all day" Thorin complained while he brought some water to his face.

 

Suddenly someone moved in one of the other baths and both kings shocked.

A soaking Legolas came out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

 

"how long have you been there?" Thranduil asked stern while he watched his son come closer.

 

"about 40 minutes" Legolas laughed while he looked at his father and the dwarf who looked back at him in shock and were totally frozen.

 

"so you've heard everything?" Thorin asked irritated and amazed about how much the prince looked like his father.

 

"yes, i have and let me tell you, i feel queit flattered" the elf prince answered with a mischievous smirk.

 

"Tell me, why is he suddenly so blown away by you?" The dwarf king asked suspiciously

 

"like my father mention earlier, i happen to have his charms" the prince laughed and gave his father a wink

"Now, if you will excuse me. I would like to shower before i get dressed"

 

"No, you are not going to shower! Just get dressed!" Thranduil demanded angry now knowing exactly what his son was up to. Thorin would have perfect sight of him in the showers and Legolas wanted to make sure that the dwarf would never doubt the reasons why his cousin likes him again.

Another reason why Thranduil got angry was because he was impatient and no longer wanted to wait.

 

His son didn't listen and threw off his towel when he came close to the shower.  With a smirk he put on the shower and turned back to his father and the dwarfking. 

 

"he really looks like you" Thorin said watching the younger dwarf slowly washing himself in a way that it almost looked like he was playing with himself.

Something snapped inside of Thranduil when a low, well amused chuckle came from the dwarf infront of him.

"Legolas, leave!"  Thranduil said now less friendly and a lot sterner. He sighed relieved as his son turned off the shower. 

Legolas walked playfully back to the two kings not caring to cover anything.

"Legolas, you forgot your towel" Thranduil stated as soon as he noticed his son was getting closer.

"well, what should i be needing a wet towel for" Legolas answered seductively while he sat down on his knees behind his father.

"Is there something wrong Ada?" Legolas whispered in his father's ears while his bottom lip slide over the edge of his father's ear and his eyes said on the dwarf who felt the heat building up in his crotch.

 _"you are playing a dangerous game"_   Thranduil whispered while his son gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wasn't amused by his son's sudden macho behaviour but Thorin queit liked this new sight of the elvenprince of Mirkwood. 

'why doesn't he just hob in with us' Thorin thought as he watched Legolas tease his father.

 _"Can i sit in your throne while you are gone"_  Legolas asked looking his father in his eyes

 _"no, Legolas. You can not. Just leave!"_  Thranduil answered with a cold face while he grabbed his son's hands which were caressing his chest and made clear to him that he had to stop with whatever he was doing.

A low amused chuckle was the reaction the prince gave.

 _"okay. Then i will send everyone who comes for you to this room. That can get queit cosy"_  Legolas answered with an almost evil smirk upon his face. 

 _"Okay then, but leave now"_  Thranduil snarled as he held Legolas' chin to make him face him.

'No wonder Kili likes him, cheeky lad' Thorin thought while he observed the two elves in frond of him. His eyes didn't leave the prince, who walked away slowly shaking his hips like a runway model.

Thranduil hated it whenever his son got all the attention.

"Sorry for my son" Thranduil said as soon as Legolas was out of the room and he had the dwarf's attention again.

"don't worry" The dwarf answered while he slowly got closer to the elvenking.

"I'll forgive both of you" he said before he kissed the other man's neck. A low chuckle came form Thranduil before he grabbed the dwarf's hair and pulled his head back. 

"did that little encounter turn you on?" Thranduil said with a smirk but he actually hated how much the other king got aroused by his son.

"I see your son really frustrated you" Thorin hissed while the elf had a strong hold of his hair which actually hurted the dwarf. The always so controlled elf was now angry and that was something completely new to the dwarf who did not know if he liked this new side of the elvenking. He had a feeling that the aggressive hair pulling was only the start.

Thranduil kissed the dwarf roughly after he let go of his hair. As he stroked over the dwarf's length, he let out a soft moan. When the elf pulled out of the kiss, he bit Thorin's bottom lip.

"Au!" The dwarf yelled before seeing blood on his finger which he had just brought up to his lip

"you bit me!"

An evil grin came upon the elf's face and a low chuckle followed. Thorin moved towards the elf and grabbed his arms when they reached out for him. If Thranduil wanted to play a game he was willing to play it with him.

After a struggle Thorin managed to get the elf to turn around while he still had a iron hold  on his hand.

"get on your knees" Thorin demanded. Normally Thranduil would have done so but not today. He got on his knees but somehow one of his legs sliced the dwarf down and Thranduil got up with laughter.

'is he really that naïve? Like i was going to give in' Thranduil thought as he got out of the water. Thorin did the same as soon he got up and grabbed the elf's leg which made him loose balance and fall onto the stone ground.

"auch!" Thranduil said laughing laying on his chest on the ground

"it has been too long" Thorin said as he crawled upon Thranduil while kissing his back. As he pushed his shaft into the elf a load gasp came from him. The elvenking pushed his torso up with his arm while the dwarf started thrusting into him. 

"ah, yes give it to me" Thranduil said as Thorin took hold of his neck. Thorin's pace increased and he started panting. As he brought his hand to the elvenking's mouth, the elf started sucking on his fingers. Thorin pulled his finger out of Thranduil's mouth as he felt his orgasm getting close and he grabbed the elvenking's hips to secure his grip and fasten his pace. 

It didn't take long before the dwarfking came but the elvenking was not yet satisfied. Thorin knew this since that happened often. So after he pulled out of the elvenking and Thranduil rolled around, he knew what he had to do. Not that he didn't want to.

He took the elf's length in his hands and looked right in Thranduil's blue eyes before taking it in his mouth. A moan came from the elf's mouth whom started panting as the dwarf started sucking. 

The elvenking's head flew back against the stone floor when his orgasm hit him. Thorin laid down next to the elf looking and stared at him waiting for the elf to do the same.

After both men stared at each other for a while Thranduil suddenly asked

"Is misses Oakenshield still angry at me?"

"To be honest, she is. She hasn't spoken to me for two days" Thorin answered

"Then why are you here? Do you not have a marriage to save" Thranduil chuckled while he stroke the dwarf's hair out of his face.

"because i prefer spending my time with you." Thorin answered while he kissed the elf's neck.

"Hmmm. Is that so?" Thranduil said after he pulled away and  crawled back between the dwarf's legs. With a mischievous smirk he licked the sacs before trailing his tong up towards the tip of the dwarf's thick shaft. A load moan came from Thorin's lips while he watched the elf between his legs.

Soon he found himself holding the elf's hair and thrusting into his mouth, the elf leaving bloody marks on his hips. Thorin knew Thranduil did that on purpose, to make sure his wife knew where he had been. But he couldn't care less at the moment.

Suddenly the dwarfking felt one of Thranduil's long slender finger breached him while his mouth kept moving up and down his shaft.

"Oh.. Thranduil ... we ... we should do this more often" Came almost inaudible out of the dwarf's mouth. A low chuckle came from the elf who knew that this kind of talk meant that the dwarf was near his climax.

Thranduil pulled away just before the dwarf spilled his hot seed and lay there panting on the floor. He looked so vulnerable right now and the elvenking loved that.

The elf stood up and walked back to the hot water followed by the dwarf, only he was crawling toward the bath. The hot water felt as a relieve and relaxed both men.

"i must admit your lad looks a lot like you. I can see why Kili is always talking about him" Thorin said after a minute long silence.

"i can imagine that you have a hard time keeping all the men and maiden away from him"

"Yes, indeed. And you said you thought Kili found Tauriel attractive, so did i though with Legolas" Thranduil laughed before being interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"My lord, you have an important visitor of  Lothelorien" said one of the elf's servants from the other side of the door.

"My son is in my throne, is he not?" Thranduil asked suspicious trying to think of a reason why Legolas wouldn't be in his throne

"yes, my lord. He is, but we thought you might want to know" The servant answered shaky

"no, i would have found out anyway. Legolas will handle it for now, i will do the rest after my bath" Thranduil answered relieved that his son was still in his throne and that he could trust him with these certain duties.

"yes, my lord" The servant said before he left.

"i'm jealous at you, you know. You know that when something might happen to you, your kingdom is in good hands with your son. But to be honest, i fear for when Kili becomes king. He and his brother are still so irresponsible and where Kili is too fond of elves, Fili wants nothing to do with them. You could say he hates them. If i have learned one thing it's that your kind isn't that bad and a good bond is almost necessary." Thorin confessed looking at his hands, not daring to face the elf.

"i am sure it will be fine. You have not always been fond of elves yourself, remember? And perhaps to who does a king listen better that to his own brother" Thranduil said making the dwarf face him. Thranduil knew how fond of elves Thorin had become but if even he said his nephew is too fond of elves, then how fond was Kili of his kin?


End file.
